


Mysteries and realizations

by BadassSunflower



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, One Shot, Sort of? - Freeform, a tiny bit of an angst, but like not really?, it could've been worse, solving a mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassSunflower/pseuds/BadassSunflower
Summary: Cat Grant knew everything about everyone. Except for Kara. She knew that the girl was hiding something and she needed to solve the mystery.AKA Cat's trying to understand Kara





	Mysteries and realizations

Cat Grant knew everything about every single one of her employees. 

She knew that James Olsen wanted to be a hero, just like his friend - Superman.  
She knew that this handsome hobbit (Winslow Schott Jr., she reminds herself unwittingly) was a son of Toyman and that he spent his youth in foster families. And that he still suffered because of experiences.  
She knew that Lucy Lane started working for her after realisation that in her father’s eyes she’d always be just a less meaningful copy of Lois.  
She even knew that Snapper Carr became so grumpy after his wife had left him. 

Cat Grant knew everything about every single one of her employees. Except for Kara.  
From the very beginning she knew that Kara was special, not just another average millennial. There was something about her, an unsolved mystery behind her sunny smile, a flash of grief in her perfectly blue eyes. Something. 

But what exactly?

Then Kara told her about her parents’ death. That was it, that had to be it, she thought. Becoming an orphan at the age of thirteen was a tragic event. Tragic enough to be responsible for her assistant's nervousness and strong attachment to almost every single person at CatCo. Especially to that fan of cardigans. Nevertheless, she still had that strange feeling that there was something more, that it wasn’t the end of the story. And, as almost always, she was right.

It didn’t happen right away. That was a process, slowly she was connecting the dots. The eyes, the voice, the scar… Even though it was hard to believe it, Supergirl was Kara. Once she saw it, nothing could make her think otherwise. Losing her entire planet, her family, her culture - that explained everything. It made sense. 

She made a mistake and tried to push Kara to tell her the truth. It seemed like a good idea until the girl came to her and said she needed her more than ever. The pain Cat felt in that moment was almost unbearable. It wasn’t just her conscience, no. Cat felt the same pain in her heart, she had felt after her father’s death or when she’d left Adam behind. She told herself it was just a disappointment, even though she knew it wasn’t. 

To fix her mistake in the only way that could’ve protected her pride, Cat pretended to believe in that little show Kara had prepared. She sat still when her employee introduced herself to Supergirl, trying to guess which one is the real Kara Danvers. She didn’t have a slightest doubts about it being a mystification anyway. She didn’t become the Queen of All Media without a reason. And believing in that would just offend her intelligence. But she stayed quiet.

The mystery was solved. She played a detective once more and she succeeded. She should have been proud of herself. She should have. 

But instead she poured herself a little bit of bourbon and watched people from her balcony. She felt like she had missed something. The puzzles had a missing piece and she couldn’t find it. What was wrong?

“Miss Grant, your mother called to invite you for her gala. I let her know you’re busy and it’s very unlikely you’ll attend. Also, I scheduled your meeting with the therapist and arranged a conference with the management, like you’ve asked me to. The edits are ready on your desk. Is there anything else I can do?”

Kara stood right behind her. Her eyes were covered behind the glasses but she could see right through that terrible disguise. 

“That’s be all for now. You can go and do whatever you, millenials, do in your spare time.” Cat dismissed her, waving her free hand. 

“I’ll probably end up at home, watching Netflix with my sister.” Kara smiled at her boss. “Anyway, good night, Miss Grant.” 

Cat couldn’t help herself. She was tired, tired of secrets, tired of questions. She needed answers, she was a reporter for whatever it was worth. 

“Kara, wait”, she called after her assistant. She hadn’t realized she used her real name until the girl turned to her with the brightest smile she’d ever seen. “There’s something I need.”

“Of course, Miss Grant. What can I do?” 

“There’s something I don’t understand, it’s like a missing puzzle and it’s driving me crazy. Like my private version of Lois Lane.” Cat came closer to Kara. “What am I missing?”

“I...I don’t understand, Miss Grant.”

“I bet you do. Tell me, what is it? There’s something about you that you’re hiding. Since the first moment I’ve seen you.” Their faces were inches apart, she smelled Kara’s cheap perfume and enquiringly watched how every muscle of her face tensed. She was so close to solving the mystery, she could’ve almost felt its taste on her tongue. “It’s not about James, not about Witt, not about Supergirl… What is it?”

“I can’t… I... “ Kara slowly closed her eyes. “It’s nothing, Miss Grant. Really.”

“If it’s nothing, tell me. I need to know.”

“You do.” 

“I wouldn’t be asking you if I did, would I?” When the girl opened her eyes she saw all the pain, all the loneliness. It was more than Cat was able to accept. “Oh, Kara. You know you can tell me.”

“It’ll change everything.” 

Cat found her hand slowly stroking Kara’s cheek.

“Will it?” She took her hand back. “In order to live we need to keep diving, keep pushing… We can’t stay still.”  


“I might… I have certain sort of feelings. For you, Miss Grant.”

“Oh.” 

Oh. She didn’t know what she was expecting but certainly not that. 

“I though you knew. Sorry, Miss Grant. I… I’ll better go.” 

Stoop-shouldered, with her head down low and her gaze focused on her shoes, Kara slowly turned around. Cat felt like someone stabbed her. Her assistant was broken-hearted and clearly in love with her. How could she missed it? 

Her heart stopped for a second. She understood something else. It wasn’t all about Kara. It wasn’t solving the girl’s mystery, at first - yes but not anymore. It was her, all along it was about her own feelings. 

“Kara, wait!”

“What else do you want me to say?!”, the girl snapped. “I opened my heart, I gave you your missing piece, what else do you want?”

“You. I want you, Kara. You helped me find the puzzle. Now I see it clearly. But I want you.” Kara looked at her thunderstruck. “I know I’m more than twenty years older, I’m your boss and I…”

Before she finished the sentence, Kara’s lips were on her own. At first, the kiss was slow and gentle but every second it grew more and more passionate. Like a storm on the sea. All her doubts disappeared at once, all she could’ve thought about was Kara, her smell, her touch, her everything. Her hand wandered around her body and she felt more, more than she had ever felt in her life. 

She solved the mystery and that was the taste of the triumph.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is it!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> In case you were in doubts - it's set somewhere in the first season.  
> I know it's not perfect, there may be some mistakes - sorry, English is not my first language.  
> Just say - I'll correct it.  
> I'll be thankful for any comments and kudos.  
> Also, Supergirl needs Cat Grant after all that Mon-El mess.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
